Bonding apparatuses for bonding (mounting) a semiconductor chip on a substrate or on another semiconductor chip have been widely used. Among these, there are die bonding apparatuses for fixing a surface opposite of an electrode-side surface of a semiconductor chip to a substrate by an adhesive agent or the like, and flip-chip bonding apparatuses for directly joining an electrode of a semiconductor with an electrode of a substrate by turning over a semiconductor chip that has been picked up from a wafer and joining an electrode-side surface of the semiconductor chip with a substrate or the like. A typical flip-chip bonding apparatus is required to correctly align positions of an electrode of a semiconductor chip and an electrode of a substrate, as the electrode of the semiconductor chip is directly joined with the electrode of the substrate. Therefore, the flip-chip bonding apparatus employs a method of aligning positions of a substrate and a semiconductor chip by moving an upper/lower dual-view camera between a bonding tool and a substrate, taking an image of a semiconductor chip suctioned to the bonding tool and an image of the substrate at the same time, detecting relative positions of the semiconductor chip and the substrate based on the two images that have been taken, and then moving a bonding stage in an XY direction or rotating a bonding head (e.g., paragraphs 0003 to 0004 in PTL 1).